This application claims the priority of 198 47 213.7-44, filed Oct. 13, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an evaporator unit in a plate-type construction, and more particularly, to an evaporator unit with evaporation spaces and heat transfer medium spaces respectively being formed between successive plates, having inflow and outflow lines for a medium to be evaporated and for a heat transfer medium which extend essentially perpendicularly to the plates.
DE 44 26 692 C1 discloses an evaporator unit which has rectangular plates for evaporating and overheating a liquid medium. The inflow and outflow lines for the medium to be evaporated and for a heat transfer medium, which each extend along the stacking direction through the plate stack, are arranged in the corner areas of the plates.